Fangirl Overload (song)
by R5inmysoul
Summary: Hey, so this is a song I wrote about R5, and more specifically Riker:D I love the #R5family with all my heart, and if you do too, could you help me to get Riker to see this? Maybe tweet him a link to this story at @rikerR5? Read it if you want, and the Authors note at the bottom, tell me how much you love the #R5Family and R5:D It would mean everything to me:D
1. Chapter 1

_**Fangirl Overload **_

_**Verse:1**_

This feeling I can't explain, these words I can't describe. Your energy running through my vains, its like electricity inside. When you step out on the stage, and you start striking up your bass, I feel my universe explode, and it's a feeling I wanna chase.

_**Chorus**_

The drum set pounding in my soul, the key-board rythmns running out of control. Guitar riff's blaring and it puts me in the zone, and your smile, sends me into- fangirl overload.

(into Fangirl- Overload) (into Fangirl-Overload...)

_**Verse:2**_

Endings like this- are the hardest to do. Not ready for goobye's there's something I want to tell you. I'm sure you've heard it all before, but listen just once more. The feeling you gave me tonight, The best experience of my life.

_**Chorus**_

The drum set pounding throughout my soul, the key-board rythmns running out of control. Guitar riff's blaring and it puts me in the zone- and Your Smile- sends me into- Fangirl Overload.

(into Fangirl Overload...)

_**Bridge**_

This feeling inside, its kinda hard to describe. I think I'm feeling Alive and its the very first time. So many different fantasies running through my head but I know- this is the best one yet...

_**Chorus**_

The drum set pounding in my soul, the key-board rythmns running out of control. Guitar Riffs blaring and it puts me in the zone! But your smile- sends me into Fangirl Overload.

Into Fangirl over load...

Into fangirl overload.

**as I said in the summary, it really would mean absolutely everything to me if we could get Riker to see this:D I love writing songs and I have been doing it since I was very little. I think this song pretty much describes what all of us feel about R5. They mean so much to us, much more than a band ever should. They brought us the R5 Family, and gave us more friends than ever:D The R5 Family are the nicest people I've ever known. They're supportive, and always there for you. You could become the best of friends with them just by talking about R5. And for some people, it's the only family they have. I'm sure we wish we could all tell R5 how much they mean to us, and even though that's basically impossible, I hope this song at least describes a little of how we feel about them. **

**Riker, if you somehow see this, I just hope you really know how much you and your family mean to us. I can't even begin to tell you how much more I've been smiling and laughing since discovering you and the band in 09'. You gave me hope and happiness and that's something I can never thank you enough for. I was going to see you on the LOUD tour in Cincinnati, with my best friend, since it was the closest performance to KY besides Nashville, but I had to go to a wedding two days after, and since it was my cousin's I was helping as much as I could, so I wasn't able to make it. But hopefully I can see you soon and talk to you in person, because their Is so much I want to say :D I love you guys so much:D**

**-R5inmysoul A.K.A. Elizabeth**


	2. Thank You (song)

Thank You

You were the one- to sing me to sleep. With your song- of sweet harmony. You lift me up- when I feel to weak to stand, and to me, your so much more than a band.

And I wanna say Thank You. For Always being there. And I wanna say Thank You, for telling me you care. Your my heart and soul, my motivation and my hope.  
And I wanna say Thank You, Thank You.

Before I knew you I was so wrong. But my life changed with your songs. Now I Can't Get Enough, and they can't Keep Away, the music that I hear and the Smile on my face. I'll always want to Stay-

So I wanna say Thank You. For Always being there. And I wanna say Thank You, for telling me you care. Your my heart and soul, my motivation and my hope.  
And I wanna say Thank You, Thank You.

When no one cares and I'm day to day, when I can't figure out I'm so much more than they say, you do, you pull me through. And there's no me Without You.

So I wanna say Thank You. For Always being there. And I wanna say Thank You, for telling me you care. Your my heart and soul, my motivation and my hope.  
And I wanna say Thank You, So, Thank You.

And I wanna say Thank You. So Thank You.

**Hey everyone:D Firstly I just wanted to say thanks for all the lovely reviews I got for the last song:D And the support I got:D I'm so glad you all really liked it and actually did tweet the link out:D But this song, Thank You, in my opinion is better than Fangirl Overload. It's about R5 as well but it goes into some of the deeper feelings we have for them, And I also reference some of my favorite old R5 songs, so look out for them;) My inspiration this time in the new R5 on R5 video about the R5 Family, and it really warmed my heart to see how sincere they all are in talking about us. **

**Now, if it isn't too much to ask again, do you believe we could get R5 or Riker to see this song? If so, would you mind taking a minute ( if you have a twitter account) and tweet either R5 or Riker or both the link to this song? I really appreciated all the attempts on the last one and It would mean even more to me if we tried on this one :D I've already gotten Riker to tweet me a few weeks ago, so who knows!:D **

** And if you want to, you can follow me RamonaR5 !**

**Again, Riker or any of R5, if by some miracle you see this, well, what can I say that the song hasn't?:D I'm sorry its so short, but it does say pretty much everything I want it to say:D I hope you like it, as you 5 wonderful people are the reason I keep writing songs:D and I hope you liked the references to your songs:D**


End file.
